Can i help? Sara's pov
by baby hosey
Summary: other part to Can I help? try Grissoms part too..


Can I help?

Sara's pov

I've been worrying a lot lately, grissom had changed how he acts around me and I'm not sure why. I was cold at a scene today and he whipped off his jacket for me to wear, which was sweet but not like him. Well I leave work and head home, once home I can't find my keys, what do I do? I call Greg as he has a spare set of key. It rings and rings, he must be asleep so what am I gonna do?... I think on this, then an idea strikes me ill go see Gris, test the waters, see what this change means.

I arrive at his door, I'm suddenly nervous, unsure of what he'll say, I knock and wait... I start to think maybe he's not on when the door opens, I instantly know why the delay in opening the door, he's still in his work shirt but some funny slouch pants which ate clearly to tight, well tight now with his clear erection, I try not to look and play it cool

"hi, everything ok?" he ask

"hi gil, I feel an idiot, I've lost my house keys and I can't wake Greg to get my spares" I'm proud I could reply so casually,

he smiles "so you wanna know if you can crash here"

I smile, trying my luck "if I can just for tonight"

I'm praying its a yes

"ok, ill take the sofa" not a chance,

I step in "no you won't, ill take the sofa. Just pretend I'm not here"

I smile, that'll be fun for him in his clear start of arousal.. I try not to laugh

"well get comfortable, ill Jump into something else and ill be out"

I can't help smiling and sit on the sofa

"ok" is all I say and he walk back into his bedroom.

What do I do now? He's clearly aroused and with his recent change around me, it must be over me... I have to do something, but I can only go so far, I hate being a woman sometimes, this could be my one chance and I'm bloody on... But hey it's a chance to try... I stand, deep breath, just walk in and go from there...

I step in, he's got hid back to me but he clearly is pleasuring himself, I step further in and gently put my hand on his shoulder, he jumps and looks around, he looks surprised and pulls his shirt over his cock, I'm stumped what do I say...

"Can I help?" is all that comes out...

I know what I want to do so I move around to the front, kneel down and take hold...I can't believe I'm doing this, I've dreamed of this moment but never thought it would happen... I'm taking it slowly so he doesn't freak out or feel pressured...I smile looking for permission and slowly move his top to completely reveal his erection... Wow what a sight... I slowly move down, I know what I'm doing and with no hesitation I takes him fully into my mouth...god he's big and sure there's more to come..

"Uhh... Sara" he cries out and it blows my mind...

I've only just taken him in, I've not done anything yet, I slowly start bobbing, teasing, licking as I go... It's nice...

Been sometime since I've done this but it must be ok as he's groaning and moving around below me...

"Sara...please" god please don't let this be a stop...

I look up slowly bobbing still, I'm not stopping till he tells me to...

"Please... I want you",

I never thought I'd hear it from him... I move up from my cock so I'm level with his face, I'm not sure what to do, he moves and puts his hand on my cheek, and he moves into kiss me, I want this so much... I also move and our lips join... Its gentle, I pull away then he pull me back in...

He clearly wants me...and god do I want him, he's moved down my neck he's kissing, and gently nibbling, I can't help my hand venturing up his top, his hands moving, its slowly moving up my top... I groan under his touch, his strong hand feels so good, he pulls back, I pray he's not stopping

"can I?" he says pulling at the seam of my top,

this was just what I was going to say so I reply

"yes... If I can too?" "Of course, ladies first",

I take s breath, I'm about to have him neat enough naked, I must hold back cos I can't go all the way... He puts his arms up and I slowly pull it top off...my god what a sight...

My lips instantly are kissing his collarbone, I can't believe I'm doing this... I moves back and run my hands up and down his wonderful chest...I can't believe he hides his amazing body,

"why do you hide this under baggy shirts? You have an amazing body"

I want to make him feel at ease but I'm not sure if saying this is going too far but he smiles,

"its for your eyes only" I look up surprised by his reply

"you mean it?"

"I do" he replied without hesitation,

my heart goes mad.. Beating so fast...

"can I still?" he district pulling at the seam again...

"Yes.. Its yours now" again its all falling out,

but I raise my hands above my head and he pulls it off, he looks at me but I'm not sure what the expression means

"your beautiful" he says it so confidently,

I can't help but smile and pull him into my lips again... He pulls back

"shall we lie down?",

sounds good to me my knees are starting to ache I stand up

"yes, let's" is all I say,

and he slowly slides back, I want all of him, and theses pants are pointless, near enough falling off

"wait a second"

I see his smile fade so quickly get hold of the waist band and pulls his pants completely off...what a view a completely naked gil, he moves back onto the pillows and I lie next to him,

I just settle and he's at my neck, my groaning starts again, I can't stand the barrier between us, I want to feel my bare chest on his, I reach behind trying to undo my bra, it won't cone undone, I groan and he quickly moves and does it for me then I pull it off... I know where I want him now, I roll onto my back and pull me on top, I never thought I'd have him like this, he's at my breasts, teasing one with his thumb while sucking the other, I'm moaning so much, I've never wanted someone so much as I do him right now and I think he feels the same, but hid why now while I'm on, he moves back and starts undoing my pants

"gil... Stop" I hate this,

his face drops again but moves right up to look at me,

"gil it's the wrong time for me...or I would, Sorry",

I feel a bit stupid but he smiles.

"Its fine, next time" I love the sound of this, now I promised to help,

I smile "roll over" I say in my best dominant voice,

I'm sure he'll approve, he clearly does and he roll over onto his back...

I can't do it like this, I roll off to bed, stand, and slowly removes my trousers then crawls between his legs, I'm a tease and I slide my hands up his thighs then with one hand cup his balls and the other I gets a good grip on his cock , I see him throw his head back and groan...deep breath and I take him into my mouth, fully and start to suck, I look up and meet his eyes, there darker and full of lust... He's so responsive to what I do, suddenly through his groans he calls

"Sara" I looks up

"I'm... Close"

he's such a gent, I pull back fully, holding his cock

"then let me have it", I want it all, I've waited for this for ages,

I'm straight back on... He jerks and I hear him cry out my name as he cums...I take it all...  
>He settles back onto the bed and I crawl up him and snuggles in, we get into a tight embrace and I lay listening to him regaining his breath... I'm thinking about what to say I don't want to scare him or creep him out...but I want to know what happens next... It's in his court not mine,<p>

"Sara" I moves up

"yes" I'm not sure I like this,

I don't know what he's going to say

"is this the start? I mean again? Of us" I smile,

my god he's thinking about me and him being an us and offering it,

"yes, if that's what you want"

he smiles "that's not even a question",

I'm in shock, but moves in and kiss him...I laugh a little,

"I'm glad I lost my keys" I snuggle into him again

"Sara did you have your keys when you borrowed my jacket?"

good question, I always usually carry my keys,

"maybe"

he laughs "then they could be in the pocket, you threw the coat off in the car then I can home. Oops" we both laugh.

I'm getting hot so roll onto the bed and we settle down in an embrace and fall asleep.

I open her eyes, to see him watching me,

"hey" is all I say rubbing my eyes

"was I dreaming?" I smile, he can be so funny

"umm defiantly not Mr Grissom, is it time to get up?",

I don't want it to be, he looks at the clock "no but shall we go see if your keys are in my jacket?"

does he want me to go? Has he forgotten what we said? I give up

"ok" I'm not going to argue,

"what's wrong?"

he sounds so worried but if he needs to ask then there's no point so I turn away

"nothing",

"Sara I'm not pushing you out or away, I want you, I actually need you but your gonna need clothes and stuff for work"

uhh he's considering my needs, but I don't want to go alone, I turn back

"come with me, bring your stuff, change and shower at mine for work"

I pray he says yes, but I don't think he will,

"yeah ok"

I'm stunned, then he kissed me and slips out of bed.

Its no fun now he's got clothes on,

"ill pop out and check for your keys before we get go excited",

I'm not getting excited over my keys, I'm still thinking about what this all means, if its really the start, I hear him come back in

"look miss sidle a set of keys" we both laugh.

I reluctantly get up and get dressed while he packs essentials in a bag.

"You ready?"

I step out the bedroom dressed again and walks towards him, I'm still not sure he's ready for this

"yeah, you sure you wanna do this?" he pulls me into him,

"I'm sure" and he kisses me.

On the way we hold hands, it just fee so natural, like we were meant to hold hands.

We arrive and he seems unsure

"come on then" I say holding out my hand for him...

he takes it and we go inside. I'm still a little unsure that he's ok,

"you ok?" I ask,

"yeah I'm good" I'm half convinced,

"ok let's go bed, get a few hours in at least" he nods and I lead me into the bedroom.

I go into the bathroom and sort myself out, changed into vest and shorts for bed. I look in the mirror, and I don't like the expression I meet, I'm still unsure what this is, does he really want to be with me? If he does I want to hear it in them words.

I take a deep breath and walk back in he's in bed already, he clearly worked out the other sides mine, but this is a bold move for him

"wow you found your side then" I smile,

glad he's so relaxed with me, Once I get into bed I turn to him,

"I need to know"...I pause

"are we together now or what?" again I pause waiting for the expression of fear, but nothing

"I just want to be sure",

he moves and touch my cheek "yes we are, if you want to be"

need he ask,

I smile "of course I do, I just wanted to be sure in your side "

he pulls me into his lips and we linger there for sometime...its amazing, I'm actual with him, he's my partner... At last..

"Sleep time" I announces, we snuggle up and fall asleep.


End file.
